Dragon Knights Past and Present
by dark-birdie
Summary: Rath is girl-shy, and when a young princess named Cesia comes to live with him and his fellow dragons at the Dragon Castle, it doesn’t help. Trials and hardships bring them together. But, what will Cesia do when she finds out Rath’s most terrible secr


Spiral: hey, sup? This fanfic takes place right after the second side story in volume 10. You know, the one where Rath, Thatz, and Rune are all kids, and they go to find Oleeg and stuff. But I made them A LOT younger then they were in the side story, cause well, I wanted Rath to be really immature. And I think it's kinda funny how I made Rune calls all of the dragon officers "sirs". Well, yah, they're kids, and this is right after their little "adventure". Oh, and I'm gonna tweak the Dragon World **A Lot!**

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**

Dragon Knights Past and Present

"Treasure findings, treasure sightings, treasure artifacts. . .Ah! Here it is! Treasure locations! Hm. . ."

A young boy who looked around the age of eight with messy brown hair and bright green eyes was lazily sitting in a tree, a book propped up on his knees. He had a scar running diagonally from the top right corner of his forehead to the bottom-left corner of his left cheek, and another one shaped as an X right next to it. The book he was reading was called, "Treasure Hunter's Guide", and he was scanning it hungrily. His eyes leapt from one page to another, stopping only once in a while to glance at the grounds below him.

The tree he happened to be in was a great maple, and it was right in the center of the Dragon Castle's beautiful garden. The garden was twice the size of the castle, and the castle itself was enormous. Half of its inhabitants spent most of the day finding their way to the dining room for breakfast.

On his left, there was a shining fountain of a dragon, water coming out of it's mouth, as it looked up at the sky, unfurling its wings. On his right, there was an arrangement of small lawn tables and chairs, just waiting to be used. And all around him, were flowers, trees, and pathways as far as the eye could see.

Thatz sighed and stretched out his arms. "Argh! This place is so boring! All these people are too uptight! I need ta get ou-"

"YOU SHOULD NOT SKIP YOUR STUDIES!"

"Hey, Thatz. You looking for treasure again?"

At that moment, two boys had jumped out from the leaves next to him. One had long blond hair that reached his waist, and blue eyes, and the other had black hair with an odd strip of white in it, and piercing red eyes. The blonde looked the same age as Thatz, but the other looked slightly younger than the two. The black haired boy looked curiously at Thatz and the book, while the blond glared at him and started to yell again.

"Thatz! You should not skip your studies! It is our duty as dragon knights-"

"-so Thatz, watcha looking at?-"

"-and you have broken another rule!-"

"-more treasure? Ooh, are there gonna be demons?-"

"And-"

"SHUT UP!" roared Thatz, attempting to stand up, forgetting that he was in a tree. He then, rather harshly, fell out of it, crashing into the many branches on the way down. "Oof! Eee! Ow! Ah! ARGH!"

Thatz lay, face down, on the floor, and the cold hard brick ground didn't help in any way. "Oy. . .the pain. . ." moaned Thatz.

"Hey Thatz. Are you okay?" asked Rath, red eyes gleaming curiously. He crouched down on his knees and started to poke at the fallen boy with a nearby stick.

"Hmph! That is what he gets for intentionally disobeying Sir Alfeegi's orders! He should know better!" snapped Rune, making a fuss to get leaves out of his long blond hair.

"You are such a suck up, Blondie," groaned Thatz, rubbing his arms and sitting upright.

"Alfeegi and Ruwalk are looking for you. . .again," said Rath, propping his head into his hands, "You should hide. Alfeegi looks angry." He said this in the most cheeriest of tones, even though an angry Alfeegi meant almost death.

"Ah, you too, Rath? Argh, you boys need to get out more, see what life's really like. Not cooped up in this castle all day," said Thatz, getting up from the ground and ruffling up his hair.

"No!" yelled Rune, in the instant that Thatz made his statement, "We are absolutely **not** going out of the castle again! It is not permitted! And Sir Alfeegi is still not over our last excursion of the castle! Do you even remember what happened?! We are already having trouble keeping Rath **in** the castle, and we most certainly do not need you helping him get out!"

"Demons! Let's go demon hunting!" yelled Rath, just because Rune was yelling, and he wanted to too.

"ABSOLUTELY NOT!" thundered a voice, sounding angrier than Rune's, if that were possible. "ALL OF YOU! OVER HERE! **NOW**!"

Two men came out of the overgrowth of trees, one dragging the other. The "dragger" had mahogany-colored hair with a "hair tail" and hazel eyes, and the "dragee" had long auburn hair that reached his shoulders and brown eyes.

"Ack! Someone! Hide me!" whimpered Thatz, trying to get behind Rath. But Rath, at the same time, tried to get behind Thatz. So they ended up falling over each other, and not going anywhere at all.

Rune, however, marched straight up to Alfeegi and looked sternly up into his face. "I was just telling them not to leave the castle, Sir! But they won't listen to me, Sir!"

"That is quite all right, Rune," said Alfeegi, hazel eyes seeming to burn, "I will take care of them myself."

"Of course, Sir!" answered Rune, beaming. The white dragon officer was obviously his all time favorite hero.

"God, Alfeegi, he adores you," said Ruwalk, the man who was being dragged. He rolled his eyes, and stood up properly. "Really, you attitude is rubbing off on him, too. He's like a little Alfeegi clone. ...You **BOTH** need anger management."

Alfeegi loomed over the small cowering figures of Rath and Thatz. A blazing fiery aura seemed to be surrounding him.

"RAAAATH. . .THAAAAATZ. . ."hissed Alfeegi. You could almost picture the snake fangs and flickering tongue.

"Ah, c'mon Alfeegi, go easy on 'em," said Ruwalk, patting his fellow dragon officer on the shoulder. "They're just kids, after all."

Then, Alfeegi exploded. "THEY HAVE A DUTY TO THE DRAGON KINGDOM TO KEEP OUR LAND SAFE! THEY ARE DRAGON KNIGHTS, AND I EXPECT NO LESS FROM THEM THAN THE DRAGON LORD! THEY SHOULD NOT SKIP THEIR STUDIES, AND THEY SHOULD ACT MORE RESPONSIBLE! YOU SHOULD KNOW THIS, RUWALK! YOU ARE TOO EASY ON ALL OF THEM! RATH, LORD LYKOULEON! THEY'RE ALWAYS ESCAPING FROM THE CASTLE, AND FOR SOME REASON, **YOU** ALWAYS KNOW WHERE THEY ARE! EXPLAIN THIS TO ME RUWALK!"

Thatz looked over to Rath, while Rath looked over to Thatz. Thatz winked at him, and Rath nodded. It was the right time. Alfeegi attention was being diverted. It was now or never. . .

"ESCAPE PLAN: ALPHA!" yelled Rath and Thatz in unison. ((haha escape plans. . .I love it. . .they're so smart. . .))

A sword that's hilt had spikes on it appeared in front of Thatz. Thatz dug his sword into the ground, while Rath made flames appear in his hand. Rath blew the flame, and a wall of fire suddenly surrounded Alfeegi, Ruwalk, and Rune. A large cracking sound was heard, and sharp jagged points of rock sprang up from the ground, enclosing the wall of fire, and its captives, in another wall of solid rock.

"HAHA! You can't catch us!" gloated both Rath and Thatz, running down one of the garden's many paths and looking back at the trapped trio.

"Ha! Escape plan: Alpha sure worked, didn't it?!" said Rath, closing his eyes for a minute, reminiscing the scene while running alongside Thatz.

"Yup! We should devise a lot more escape plans!" answered Thatz, looking back again, just in time to see water gushing out through cracks in the rock wall. "Awww... Blondie's breaking through my wall. Oh well, it's hard ta break, so that should give us a good head start to escape, and- OOF!"

"Ack!"

Both Rath and Thatz staggered backwards, as they held their noses after crashing into something. They had been foolish not to look forward while running, because they had just happened to run straight into another trap. The two boys looked up and stared into the emotionless eyes of Black Dragon Officer, Tetheus, Officer of security, and an absolutely "I-am-too-busy-to-be-happy" kind of person.

"Oops. . ." Rath and Thatz looked at each other, hoping to get another escape strategy just by staring at one another.

"And where, may I ask, are you two going?" asked Tetheus, peering down at them, sleek black hair shining in the sunlight.

"Er, uh, out?" said Thatz, more of a question, not a statement.

"Mm-hm. Well, as joyful as that will be, the Lord has requested your presence, along with Rune's, so come with me. And just so you don't try your great 'Escape Plan: Alpha' again. . ." Tetheus grabbed the two young Dragon Knights of Fire and Earth by the back of their shirt collars, and made his way back to the castle.

Once they reached the castle, Tetheus handed the two boys to a couple of maids, who in turn, handed them over to the Dragon Queen Raseleane, and the head chamberlain, Cernozura, also the best friend to Rasleane.

"Ugh. . .being handed over to the Queen and Cernozura only means one thing. . ." grumbled Thatz, following the Queen into another room with Rath, "We're gonna get all dressed up. . .I know how much you hate that, Rath."

Rath mumbled a reply, which sounded a lot like "shut up" and entered the room, where they met up with Rune.

"I wonder who we're meeting?" said Rune, excitedly, "Must be a King or someone else that is royal!"

"SHUT. . .UP. . ." said Rath and Thatz, still grumpy about having to go through the "getting ready" cycle that included taking a bath, which they hated.

After being bathed, the boys were rushed off into a separate dressing room, where Lady Raseleane and Cernozura spent almost two hours picking outfits for them. Finally, after being fully clothed, they made their way to the Dragon's study, escorted by Alfeegi, Ruwalk, and Tetheus, not because of their safety, but just in case Rath and Thatz had come up with another Escape Plan during the two hours of being stuffed and unstuffed into different shirts and pants. Rath, was dressed in royal clothes of red and black, Thatz, brown and white, and Rune, all the different shades of blue. Lady Raseleane was leading the small parade, and Cernozura brought up the rear.

Rath was too busy to notice that they were getting ever closer to the Lord's study. He was trying to keep a small golden crown from slipping over his eyes. For he, was the Dragon Prince. He wasn't truly Lord Lykouleon's son, but he had the Lord's blood in him. You see, Raseleane was made barren by the evil Yokai Lord Nadil, and could never give the Dragon Lord a child, so he was supposedly heirless. But, during an accident that happened long ago, a portion of his blood had been given to Rath, making him an heir to the throne.

Rath had a small war with his crown, but in the end, surrendered to it, letting it sit diagonally across his head, covering only a little portion of his left eye. He pouted and grumbled ever louder as they approached the Lord's study room, and grabbed the back of Lady Raseleane's dress. The Dragon Queen looked down at him and smiled.

"What is the matter, Rath, dear?" she asked, sweetly.

"Do I hafta meet whoever they are?" he asked, with pleading eyes. He hated meeting new people.

"Yes, dear, you do," she said, "But no need to be scared. Oh, we're here."

The dragon officers pushed open the great double doors to Lykouleon's study, and bowed Lady Raseleane in, the young dragon knights following her, Rath still clutching the Queen's dress.

A man with short golden hair, and dazzling golden eyes was waiting for them from behind a grand desk. His fingers were intertwined, forming a hand bridge. He stood up immediately as Raseleane entered.

"Ah, finally, you are here," said the Dragon Lord brightly, walking around his desk as they filed in, "Cesia, please come over here, I would like to introduce you." He beckoned over to one of the large armchairs he had in the corners of his room.

In the armchair, sat a young girl. She had long, slightly curled, black hair with purple bangs, and deep violet eyes. She wore an elaborately decorated dress of gold, and looked the same age as the three Dragon Knights. As she heard her name being called, she obediently got up from the chair, and walked over to Lykouleon. When she reached him, though, she hid behind him.

Rath hid behind Raseleane, and stuck his head out a little to the right to take a look at Cesia, while she did the same thing, except from behind Lykouleon. As soon as each child saw each other, however, they both hid quickly behind their human shields again.

Both Raseleane and Lykouleon chuckled at their actions, and stepped to the side, wanting both Rath and Cesia to have a full view of each other. But, instead, Rath and Cesia just shuffled to the side along with them, still hidden from each other.

"Oh, come now, Rath," said Raseleane, taking Rath's hand and pulling him in front of her, "Be a gentleman and introduce yourself."

Rath looked left and right, searching for another place to hide. He didn't like girls much, they always made him feel a bit queasy, except for the castle maids and the Dragon Queen.

Behind Rath, Thatz and Rune were waiting for Rath to introduce himself so they could, since royalty went first. Thatz, however, saw Rath's plead for help, and decided to go first. Happily, he walked straight behind Lykouleon, and up to Cesia.

"Hi! I'm Thatz, the Earth Dragon Knight thingy. Where're you from?" he asked, putting out his hand to shake. ((Alfeegi twitched at the word "thingy"))

Cesia stared a little bewildered at Thatz, then reached out and shook his hand. "I-I'm Cesia. My daddy is the King of Hermosa. I'm from there." She replied, quickly taking her hand back.

Rune, hearing that the girl was royalty, strode up to Cesia, bowed to her, and kissed her hand. "I am Rune, Dragon Knight of Water, and it is a pleasure to have you here, Princess," he said, rather sophisticatedly for an eight year old.

"Oh, th-thank you," stuttered Cesia, cheeks turning into a bright crimson. She started to make her way out from behind Lykouleon as she got more comfortable around the people.

"Rath, dear, go introduce yourself!" commanded Raseleane, forcing herself to sound sweet. She pushed Rath towards Cesia. Lykouleon also pushed Cesia forward.

Rath was finally where he dreaded. He was up close and face to face with Cesia.

Neither Prince nor Princess seemed to want to talk first. Both just stared at their feet, waiting for the other to speak up.

Seeing as Rath wasn't about to talk anytime soon, Cesia held out her hand, took a deep breath, and forced a smile. "Hi. I'm Cesia. What's your name?" she asked, shakily.

Rath looked up, relieved that he didn't have to talk first, but still shy. "I-I'm Rath," he muttered, shaking her hand, then quickly taking it back again. The room was once again filled with an awkward silence.

Lykouleon finally broke the silence, making everyone jump. "See? That wasn't so bad, Rath. Don't be so shy next time," he said, trying to look Rath in the eye, who had taken up hiding behind the Lord's wife again. "Anyways, I'd like you all to make Cesia at home as much as you can, for she will be staying with us for a while. Both the King and Queen of Hermosa are on, er, business, so I volunteered to look after their daughter while they are gone. So now-"

The Dragon Lord paused as loud yelling could be heard coming from the corridor.

"HELLO?! WHERE IS EVERYBODY?! I'M BACK FROM MY TRIP! RUWALK?! TETHEUS?! WHERE ARE YOU GUYS?!"

One of the double doors to the study opened ajar, and a white-haired head poked in. "Ah, so this is where you're all hiding!" The rest of the man's body came in from the door, and he smiled. He was wearing a traveling cloak of brown, and his electric blue eyes looked around the room at each different face. "Geez, what a welcome home this is. What, no hug this time, Rath?"

Rath, who had spun around right when he heard the man's voice, jumped up and ran towards the man. "KAI-STERN!" he yelled, wrapping the Blue Dragon Officer in a death-hug, making them both topple over. Rath's crown finally decided to fall off his head.

"Hey squirt, did ya miss me?" asked Kai-Stern, ruffling up Rath's black and white hair.

"Only if you got me something!" said Rath, looking up into Kai-Stern's face.

"Oh yah, here," Kai-Stern dug out a piece of crumpled up paper from his cloak pocket, "Enough dirt on demons to make you-"

SLAM!

Kai-Stern grabbed the back of his head, teary-eyed, for a rather large dictionary had been thrown at him. Alfeegi grabbed the piece of paper out of Kai-Stern's hand, and ripped it into several pieces.

"NO MORE DEMONS!" yelled Alfeegi, almost crying with anger.

"Oy. . .Alfeegi. . .fancy meeting you here?" whimpered Kai-Stern, backing into a wall.

"Kai-Stern!" whined Rath, yanking on the Blue Dragon Officer's cloak, "Where's Crewger? You brought him back, didn't you? I wanna see Crewger!"

And as if on cue, the giant, white, dragon dog, Crewger, came bounding through the door and pounced on top of Rath, licking his face furiously.

"Crewger! Stop! That tickles!" squealed Rath in delight, making no effort whatsoever to get the dog off of him.

The magnificent dog was twice the size of Rath, and had a shining violet diamond embedded in its forehead. When the licking ceased, Rath got up from the ground, and clumsily heaved himself onto Crewger's back, riding the dog like a horse.

Crewger began to trot out the door. He looked back and motioned Kai-Stern to follow him. When Kai-Stern saw the signal, he hurriedly got up from the floor, and started for the door. "Later!" he called, already halfway down the corridor, Rath and Crewger following him closely.

They were all the way down to the dining hall when Kai-Stern finally ceased his running. He huffed and coughed a little while catching his breath. Rath stumbled off of Crewger's back, and started to yank on Kai-Stern's clothes again.

"Kai-Stern! Promise me next time you go on a trip, you'll take me! I don't wanna stay at the castle! It's boring, and I miss you and Crewger! Promise!"

"Now, Rath, I can't-"

"PROMISE!"

"But, Rath, I'll hafta ask Lyk-"

"You'll take me if you love me," said Rath, in a more of a blackmailing voice than a sad voice.

Kai-Stern opened his mouth, then shut it again, noticing defeat. He sighed and put his hand on top of Rath's head. "Fine, Rath, next time I leave, I'll take you. And I will somehow find a way to get Lykouleon to agree, okay? Now here, take this," he thrust his cloak onto Rath, who got lost underneath it, "Keep it, a souvenir. I'm gonna go wash up now. Nothing like a hot bath, y'know? See ya later, squirt."

And with that, Kai-Stern left Rath standing in the hallway, covered up in his cloak.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Rath made his way through the garden, pushing branches, or bushes, out of his way every ten seconds. For a garden so big, it seemed odd that he actually knew where he was going. A little flaming red dragon was sitting atop his head, and Crewger bounded happily after him. Clutched in Rath's hands, were some bright yellow daisies, looking browner every second. The Dragon of Fire held a red rose in its claws, and Crewger had some odd white flower clamped in his mouth.

Rath turned left, then right, then left again. His foot made contact with a large twig, and made a loud snapping sound, but he kept on walking until he came to a small clearing, free of any plants whatsoever. In the middle of the clearing, stood a large tombstone, engraved many tiny words on it.

"Finally! We're here!" He walked up to the grave, and touched the rocky stone. "It's been a while since I visited. Fire, Crewger, did ya pick a flower?"

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Cesia walked along one of the many paths of the Queen's garden. 'This place is so big!' she thought, 'I'm totally lost! And the flowers are gonna die soon if I don't get them in water!' She shifted the heavy bundle of flowers from her right arm to her left.

SNAP!

'Ah! What was that?!' she thought, frantically, 'Argh, I'm scared! This place is too big!' She spun her eyes towards the direction of the noise, and saw a black and white mess of hair moving through the bushes and trees. She stopped panicking as she noticed who it was. 'Rath? What's he doing all the way out here?' and before she realized what she was doing, she started to follow him, hiding in the shadows of the trees.

Cesia came to a halt as Rath stopped at a clearing ahead. She ditched the flowers she was holding, and got down on all fours to crawl behind a clump of bushes closer to where Rath was standing. She finally had a clear view of him, when she saw the grave.

'A grave? I wonder whose it is? Maybe it's one of the Dragon Clan?' she thought as Rath placed three flowers next to the grave. 'Better leave now, I don't want Rath to think I was spying on him!'

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"You picked a weird flower, Crewger" said Rath, grabbing the odd white plant out of the dragon dog's mouth. The Fire Dragon dropped its flower into Rath's hands while flying around in little circles around the boy's head.

Rath gently placed the three flowers next to the grave, and put his small hands up in a prayer.

"Er, um. . .I hope all these souls went to heaven, amen," mumbled Rath, in a rushed manner. "Huh?" Rath opened his right eye, and looked at Crewger, who had just nudged him, "What is it, boy?" He opened his other eye, and his hands got out of their praying formation.

Crewger sniffed the air, and pointed in the direction of a clump of bushes.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Cesia tried to make her way out of the bushes, but her dress kept on getting stuck on branches and twigs. In the midst of all her noise, she could hear Rath starting to talk again.

"Is there something in the bushes, Crewger? What is it?" came his voice.

Cesia panicked and tried even harder to pull herself out of the bushes. But that just added to the noise.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Rath stared excitedly at the shaking bushes. 'Is it a demon?!' he thought, 'I hope it's a demon! I haven't slaughtered a demon in ages!' "Crewger!" Rath loudly whispered, "On three, okay, boy?"

Crewger shook his head.

"One. . ."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Almost. . .out. . .of these. . .bloody bushes," groaned Cesia, almost all of her body out of the bushes now.

"Two. . ." said Rath's voice.

'Why's he counting?! What's he counting for?!' she thought.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"THREE!"

Rath charged at the bush, and a long, red hilted sword with a diamond embedded in the center of it appeared in his hands. "HYAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!"

Crewger jumped into the bushes at the same time, and pounced with all his might at whatever was watching them.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Cesia let out a scream as a huge white fur ball landed on her, and pinned her to the ground. Then, the sharp tip of a sword was aimed right at her throat, resting only millimeters away from it.

"I DIDN'T DO ANYTHING! I SWEAR!" she yelled.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"HA! I CAUGHT YOU. . .yokai? Ah! It's you!" Rath staggered backwards as he quickly jumped off of the girl.

Cesia clumsily got up and dusted off her dress. "Hey! Why did you just pounce on me, you maniac!"

"I-I didn't mean to-um, er, BYE!" called out Rath. Already meters away from Cesia, heading back towards the castle. Crewger and Fire right beside him.

"Hey! Wait! Rath! Come back! I don't know how to get back! Crewger?! Fire?! RATH!" yelled Cesia on and on. But no matter how loud she called, no black and white speck of hair came back to her.

Cesia leaned back and slumped down against a tree, burying her face in her arms. Hot tears started to stream down her face, and gently hit the ground. "C-come back! I d-don't wanna be here. I w-wanna go home. I wanna see m-mommy and d-daddy. I wanna see l-little Z-Zoma, and. . .and. . .I just wanna go home. . ." sobbed Cesia, her crying growing louder every time she mentioned someone's name from back home.

"Are you alright?"

Cesia looked up. Who had just called her name? She couldn't see anyone. "W-where are you? Who are you?"

Black smoke began to swirl around in a tornado-like fashion in front of her. It grew taller and wider every moment, always changing its shape. "I am someone that you do not know, yet I know you. I have wanted to know everything about you since I first saw you. I. . .love you." The smoke cleared, and out stepped a young boy, slightly elder than Rath, yet, he had a certain look about him that made him seem like an adult trapped inside the shell of a child. The boy's long orange-red hair was tied back, leaving only two long pieces of hair to show in the front of his ears. His clothes were almost entirely black, except for a bit of red here and there. There were two, simple silver bracelets dangling from each arm. His dark green eyes stared into Cesia's deep violet ones.

"W-who are you?" asked Cesia, leaving the floor and wiping her face on her sleeve.

The boy's face turned a deep crimson, his eyes grew slightly bigger, and he quickly turned around.

"Oh! I didn't mean to- I'm sorry, did I say something to make you sad?" Cesia stepped forward and reached out to touch the boy's shoulder.

The boy ran forward, just before Cesia was able to grab onto his shoulder.

"Hey! Wait!" shouted Cesia, as she dashed forward to follow the boy. Even if she didn't know him, she'd rather be with him than alone in the large garden. "Ack!" She fell, face forward, to the hard, dusty ground. "Ow. . .oh no. . .I probably lost him now. . ." Cesia looked up from the ground as she heard the sound of feet coming to a halt.

The boy was there, looking at her, waiting for her. His dark green eyes beckoned her to follow him. Then, he ran forward again.

Cesia got up and raced after him once again. Three more times, she thought she had almost lost him. But, every time, he'd always be there. Stopping so that she could see him, so that she could follow him.

Cesia put her arms around a tree, panting. She never knew how hard it was to run in a dress, frankly because she never had. She looked around to spot the mysterious boy again, and was surprised to see him standing right in front of her.

"Please, remember me," he murmured, taking off the silver bracelet on his right hand, and placing it in Cesia's own hand. The black smoke swirled around him again, and this time, instead of a boy appearing in front of her, the boy disappeared.

Cesia clutched the bracelet in her hand and looked around. The boy had led her back to the dragon castle. "Who. . .are you?" she asked to herself.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"What in Dusis's name got you so dirty, Cesia?" chuckled the Dragon Queen, taking the small girl's hand in her own. "Come now, let us find Cernozura so you can get washed up."

Cesia looked down at herself. She hadn't even realized how dirty she was. There was dirt everywhere, and twigs were sticking out of her hair, making her look like a moose or something of the sort.

It was because she was watching Rath that she had become so dirty. Rath. The boy intrigued her. But either way, she wanted to be friends with everyone in the castle. Including him.

As soon as they started looking, they found Cernozura, in the, what Cesia would call, "First Aid Room", bandaging up a thoroughly beaten, yet still smiling, Dragon Knight of Earth.

"Oh, hey Cesia!" called out Thatz, slightly wincing as Cernozura added a stinging ointment to a cut on his arm. "A word of advice, never tell Blondie that he looks like a girl. I don't think he likes it."

"I'll be sure to remember that, Thatz," replied Cesia, staring at all the bruises on Thatz's body. There was a particularly large one on his left cheek, in the shape of a hand.

Cernozura wrapped up Thatz's arm and rushed him out of the room. Half pushing him out the door. "Really," she said, leaning against the door, "He comes in here every day, looking like that. Shouldn't he know by now not to get Rune angry? Oh well, not much I can do about it. Let's say we get you cleaned up now, shall we?" She hurried over to the dirt-covered little girl and shoved her into the bathing room, shutting the door behind them.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

The morning light shone through the many glittering windows of the Dragon Castle. Maids hurried here and there, getting their morning chores done. But aside from them, no one else was running around the castle. No one except a small black and white dot.

Rath hurried down the hallway, turning every corner with anxiety. Had what he heard been true? No, it couldn't be. He had promised him. But then again, whatever the maids said was usually true.

"I was just helping Sir Kai-Stern get ready to leave," he remembered a maid with brown hair saying.

"Oh! You mean the handsome Blue Dragon Officer?" said another.

"Yes, that was him. I believe he's on his way out now. Really, that man is always in and out of the castle. Never even says when he's taking leave."

'No!' thought Rath, his eyes frantically searching every nook and cranny that he could find. 'Kai-Stern wouldn't leave me behind! He promised!' "Kai-Stern! Where are you, Kai-Stern?!"

He quickly turned a corner and mumbled an "umph!" as he crashed into something, or rather, someone.

Rath looked up. Electric blue eyes stared down at him.

"Kai-Stern!" yelled Rath, happily.

"Rath!" yelled the Blue Dragon Officer back, not so happily. He had a new black traveling cloak on, since he had given Rath his old one.

"Kai-Stern! What're you doing? Were you looking for me? 'Cause I was looking for you! Just wait for me to get my swor-"

"Rath," interrupted Kai-Stern, putting his hands on the young boy's shoulders.

"What?"

"I'm sorry but you. . .you can't come with me."

"But you promised!"

"I know, but Alfeegi and the Lord said it would be better if you stayed here! I mean, what if Illuser-"

"Shut up! Stop it! I don't care about Illuser! I just wanna get out of here! I hate this place! You promised, Kai-Stern! You promised!"

"Rath! There's nothing I can do about it! I can't just take you without permission!"

"Why not?! You take Crewger without permission!"

"He's a dog, for Dusis's sake! I can take a dog whenever I please! But, Rath! You're a living human being! I can't just take you! That'd be like kidnapping!"

"But it's not like I'm gonna be going against my will! I wanna go, Kai-Stern!"

"I know that Rath! I just- I just can't take you, alright?!" He swiftly turned around and headed for the main exit.

"Kai-Stern! Wait for me! Don't leave me here, Kai-Stern! I wanna go with you! Take me! I hate it here!" Rath ran to catch up with his white-haired friend.

The Blue Dragon Officer ran out the great double doors and towards the main gate. He didn't even look back at the small boy chasing after him. But, etched onto his face, there was great sorrow. He hadn't wanted to leave the boy behind. Truthfully, it would have meant the world for him if he could take Rath with him. But he had no choice. It was his duty to protect Dusis, and, like Lykouleon said, if he had taken the boy with him, he might have set the most terrorizing horror on the kingdom. Like it had happened before.

Rath chased after Kai-Stern with all his might. No. He didn't want to stay here. He wanted to leave. He wanted to be free of the feeling of captivity that weighed on his heart whenever he was inside the gates of the Dragon Castle. A feeling of imprisonment was something he had felt ever since he set foot in the Dragon Castle. No. He didn't want to stay here. He had to leave.

Arms threw themselves around Rath, holding him back as the blue dragon officer exited the gates of the Castle. Yellow Dragon Officer Ruwalk wrestled with Rath as the Fire Dragon Knight attempted to wriggle free from his grasp.

"Rath! You-can't-go!" yelled Ruwalk as he tightened his hold on Rath's waist.

"Let-me-go, Ruwalk!" snapped Rath, struggling to get free. He looked up at the main gate.

Ruwalk loosened his arms as Rath became still. The Fire Dragon Knights seemed to be in a trance, staring at the main gate. No one was there. Kai-Stern had left.

"Rath, I'm sorry. We all know how much you want to leave, but Lykouleon and Alfeegi decided it was best if you stayed- Hey! Rath, wait!"

Rath ran into the giant overgrowth of the garden. His eyes were wide open. 'He left. He's gone. He's not here anymore. . .he left without me. . .'

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Rath?" Cesia looked up into the tree. Sure enough, the young Fire Dragon Knight was there, face buried in his arms.

"Leave me alone," came a stern voice, which was very unlike Rath.

"Why? What's wrong? Are you crying, Rath?" She put her flowers down onto the ground.

"I'm not crying!" roared Rath, jumping down from the tree and facing the young princess. "And even if I wanted to, I couldn't. I can't cry. Monsters can't cry..."

"Hey! What's wrong with you?! I just asked if you were alright!"

"I'm fine! Just leave me alone!" Rath stormed out of sight, flowers burning to a crisp as they touched his feet.

--------five years later---------------------------------------------------

'Dear Diary,

Today was a fun day. I'm still living in the Dragon Castle though. It seems father and mother are still on "business". I wonder what that means? It's been five years since I started living here. Everyone is very nice. I have especially become good friends with Thatz and Rune. Oh! And Cernozura, too! She's really nice. But there's still one person that I have yet to become friends with. The Fire Dragon Knight, Rath. Whenever I approach him, he runs away. Ever since that day five years ago when I found him in that tree, he's been avoiding all of us. And I mean everyone. The Lord, the officers, and even Thatz and Rune. And I thought they were his best friends. And even. . .Kai-Stern. He avoids the Blue Dragon Officer, too. Now that's something I never thought would happen. I thought he loved Kai-Stern the most. I wonder how this made him feel? He looked awfully sad when Rath didn't greet him when he came back from his trip. I don't get him. He's so. . .so. . . _confusing. . ._'

Twelve-year-old Cesia leaned back into her chair and stared up at the ceiling. "Boys are so hard to get. . ." she mumbled, sighing. "But. . ." she sat upright again and scribbled once more into her diary.

'But there's one boy that is the most confusing of them all. I didn't know his name, but he knew mine. He was. . ._mysterious._ But that was five years ago. I don't even remember what he looked like. But I still wish I could see him again. He told me to remember him, so does that mean he's going to appear to me again? I still have the charming little bracelet he game me. In fact, I'm wearing it right now.'

She looked down at the simple silver bracelet dangling on her arm, then got back to her writing.

'I think I see him as my prince charming. Maybe one day he'll save me from some mortal danger and take me away to his magical kingdom. Haha, don't worry, I'm only joking. But I'd still like to meet him. I'd better go to bed soon, or I'll never be able to wake tomorrow morning.

With love,

Cesia'

The girl blew out her desk candle and blindly made it to her bed. She hid the diary underneath its normal spot underneath her bed, then, climbed in between her soft sheets. Rath. He would always be a mystery to her, just like her prince charming.

She kissed the silver bracelet just like she did every day. "Good night my prince charming. . ." she murmured, before drifting off to sleep.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

A teenage boy stared lazily into the blue depths of the pond. Once in a while his long blonde hair would fall from his shoulders and skim the water, making the fish swim away. His blue eyes looked up at the equally as blue sky. It was a lovely summer's day. Thirteen-year-old Rune drifted off into the dark depths of his thoughts. The question that had been pestering him for the past five years still lingered in his mind. Every time he had spare time he would ponder about this question, which meant he had a LOT of spare time, because he thought this question almost all the time.

'Why is Rath avoiding all of us?' thought Rune, rolling over onto his back, watching the clouds go by. 'He doesn't even talk to us anymore. Not even to Sir Kai-Stern. He won't even let me talk to him. Truthfully, it has been very boring for the past five years without him hanging around. I wonder-' "ACK! COLD!"

The Water Dragon Knight unintentionally rolled over as cold water was suddenly splashed on him, and then- SPLASH! He rolled right into the pond. Water was splattered everywhere as he stood up in the pond.

"THATZ! WHAT THE BLOODY HELL WAS THAT FOR?!"

The thirteen-year-old Dragon Knight of Earth was sitting cross-legged on the floor, swaying back and forth, and smiling. "Oh, no reason!"

"THEN WHY DID YOU DO IT. . .?" Rune stomped back onto land, splashing water everywhere with every step he took.

"Hey, Blondie. YOU'RE the Dragon Knight of WATER. You're supposed to like the water!" replied Thatz, still smiling and swaying back and forth.

"Will you stop calling me Blondie"?! You've been calling me that since you came here! Act your age! You're thirteen now, for the Lord's sake! Yet you still act like a sneaky little seven-year-old!"

"That's 'cause my inner child is seven years old! Hee hee!" ((a/n: feh, as least _his_ inner child is seven. Mine's three))

"Well then-! ARGH! I AM NOT GOING TO ARGUE WITH YOU RIGHT NOW!" yelled Rune, stomping away from his fellow knight.

"Okay! Bye-bye! Come again soon!" said Thatz, waving as Rune made his way back to the castle.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Cesia strode down the hall, her dress sweeping the floor as she made her way to the library. She seemed to spend a lot of her time there now. One of her hobbies was reading. She could never seem to stop after Ruwalk taught her how to read. She loved to read fairy tales about princesses being rescued by their prince charming. And amazingly enough, the Dragon Lord's Library had a whole shelf dedicated to such fairy tales.

SLOP, SLOP, SLOP, SLOP. . .

The teenage princess of Hermosa looked around to find the source of this slopping. She spotted a grumbling Water Dragon Knight walking towards her, soaked to the bone.

"Oh, Good morning Rune!" said Cesia brightly, giggling a little.

"Morning," replied Rune grumpily.

"Do I even want to know?" she asked, knowing the answer already.

"No," was all he said, before opening the door to his room and slamming it shut.

"Thatz must've done that. . ." murmured Cesia to herself as she entered the library. Surprisingly, there was someone there. She was usually alone when she was in the library, but today, she had company. She stared at the back at the person's head. Well, it was black hair. Perhaps it was the Black Dragon Officer, Tetheus?

She walked up to the reader and tapped him on the shoulder. "Er, um. . .Tetheus?"

A face whipped around to stare her in the eyes. Blood red eyes. Serious and cold.

"Rath?" whispered Cesia, noticing the boy's black and white hair.

The twelve-year-old Fire Dragon Knight, Rath, got up to his feet and headed for the door. It was obvious that he didn't want to talk to people at the moment.

"Hey, Rath, wait!" pleaded Cesia, running after him. 'I still want to be his friend. He seems so sad all the time. I want to help.' She grabbed his arm and held on tight.

Cold eyes looked down at the girl holding on to his arm. Rath grabbed Cesia's hands and yanked them off, not caring if he was hurting her at all. "Get off."

"Ow! That hurt!" complained Cesia, rubbing her wrists. And yet, she continued to chase after Rath as he left the library. "Wait up! I just want to talk!" she was much faster now, and could actually keep up with the boy.

"I said go away," said Rath, in his cold, stern voice that he had used on her the last time they had spoken to each other, five years ago. But now, it was the only tone of voice he ever used. She still remembered, though, his sweet childish voice he used all the time. When they first meant, he was shy, and had spoken with his sweet voice. And, before Rath had started to avoid him, he had used his sweet childish voice whenever he saw Kai-Stern. He always used to hug Kai-Stern, but now, he didn't even so much as glance at the Blue Dragon Officer.

"I just want to talk to you!" said Cesia, following the boy into the depths of the garden.

Rath suddenly halted and turned around. His eyes flared with his element, and he had on the most dangerous expression. "Well I don't want to talk to you."

"What is your deal?!" yelled Cesia, getting angrier by the moment.

"What deal?" asked Rath, sarcastically, leaning his back against the strong trunk of a tree.

"Can't you see that we're all worried about you! The Lord, the Officers, Thatz, Rune. Why are you blocking all of them out?! And me, too! All I want is to be friends, and yet you turn away every time I try to talk to you!"

"Why? Why do you care so much?" asked Rath. Now _he_ was the one who's voice was getting louder by the moment.

"WE ALL CARE ABOUT YOU, DAMN IT!"

"NO THEY DON'T! They don't care about me! They all hope that I'll die soon! I'm a monster! If I were to be released outside of the Castle's damn gates, I might destroy the whole kingdom! The only reason they allow me to live is because I have that damn Dragon Lord's revolting blood in me! I hate it! I just want to get out! I hate all of them! The Dragon Lord! The officers! Rune! Thatz! ALL OF THEM!"

"Why? Why do you hate them?"

"It's because. . .I've. . .I've always wanted. . ." His expression changed. From cold, to sorrow.

"You've always wanted what? What have you always wanted, Rath?"

Rath shook his head and became stern again. "It's nothing."

"Come on! Just let me help! I'll do anything to make people happy!" said Cesia, giving a cheerful smile.

"Anything?" asked Rath, looking up at her.

"Yes! Anything!"

A moment of silence past.

"Then. . .kill me. . ."

Cesia's smile slowly diminished. "W-what?"

"You said anything. So kill me," said Rath, seriously. He gave a wave of his hand, and a long dazzling sword appeared in it, blade shining dangerously. He handed it to Cesia.

Cesia stared for a moment, then her mood did a total flip. "ARGH! Why the heck are you like this?!" She grabbed the sword out of his hands just in case he decided to commit suicide.

"Does that mean you won't do it?"

"Of course not! You're going to have to kill yourself!"

"No. I disapprove of suicide."

'Argh!' thought Cesia, 'Why is this guy so screwed?!'

"What? You never thought about it? I'm not needed in this world. The only thing I'm good at is getting people hurt. So I might as well be gone. We're too different to understand each other. If you're happy, good for you, go sniff some flowers for all I care. But stop interfering with my life. You don't know anything about me."

THWACK!

Cesia breathed heavily as she stared the boy in the face. The blade of the sword was inches away from its master's neck, stuck into the tree.

Rath stared back at the girl, still looking emotionless.

"You're right. I don't know anything about you. That's why I'm going to find out. I want to help. But you just sit there, day and day, shutting everyone out. And we all care about you so much."

"I told you, they don't care-"

"THEY DO CARE! They watch you, every day, worrying if you're all right. Especially Kai-Stern. Do you even know that every day he's actually at the Dragon Castle, he spends all his free time following you around, making sure you're okay? And yet you don't so much as even glance at him."

"SHUT UP! No one cares about me! Everyone's rejected me! Even Kai-Stern. He left me behind. He promised, but he still left me behind," Rath's stern, cold face began to soften. Cesia saw the small sweet Rath once again, except now, the happiness was gone, and in it's place, there was the sad emotion of rejection. "I hated all of them! When I first came to the castle, I knew they were all afraid of me! Afraid that I was going to kill them! But then. . .but then he came to me. I remember, he came to me and lifted me onto his shoulders. He told me that he wasn't frightened. He wasn't angry with me. He. . .he _loved _me. He was like the dad I never had. And then. . .and then, after he had promised. . .he left me behind. . ." Rath slumped down onto the ground, and buried his face in his arms, like he had five years ago, when Cesia had found him in the tree.

Cesia sat down next to Rath. She put her arm around his slumping shoulders. "Are you. . .are you crying?"

"I told you, I can't cry," said Rath, turning his head so Cesia could see that there were no tears. He stayed in that position for a moment, then returned to burying his head in his arms. "Why? Why was I even sent to this world?"

Cesia put her arms around the boy, like her mother used to when she was down. So much sadness was in that one question when he had said it. He was finally opening up to her.

"Rath. . .You were given life. . .so you could live. Everyone in the world is important. Each person has some purpose in life. You may not know it, but your existence makes someone happy. Maybe not now, but someday, someone won't be able to live without you."

Pit-pat

Pit-pat

Cesia was startled at the sound of droplets falling to the ground. She unraveled her arms around Rath as his head came out from its hiding place in his arms. She lowered herself to come face-to-face with the Dragon Knight.

He was crying. . .blood? Red liquid was streaming down his face in the place of crystal clear tears.

Rath seemed just as startled as her. He touched the shining red substance dripping off the curves of his face. "W-what's going on?" He said. There was another new emotion in his eyes. The look of a scared child.

Cesia once again wrapped her arms around the boy. "It doesn't matter. What matters is that you're alive." Cesia felt a pleasant sense of warmth flow through her body. She had done it. She had finally succeeded. She had broken the ice cage that was imprisoning Rath's heart.

They sat there, for the rest of the day, Rath crying crimson tears of blood, and Cesia holding him to her tight. It was then and there that Rath developed a new feeling. He cared for this girl.

From then on, Rath started to open up to everyone around him. Bit by bit, he would start to include his friends once again into his life. All of the cracks in his heart formed by worries, rejection, anger, and fear were being slowly mended away by friendship, kindness, and most of all. . ._love._

It was inevitable that Rath and Cesia would become friends. It was rare to find Rath without Cesia, or Cesia without Rath. This is what amazed most of the residents of the Dragon Castle the most. Rath was never one to be around a single person so much. But to Rath, Cesia was someone whom he could open up to. Someone he could tell his feeling to. Someone that he _cared_ about.

Yet still, no one noticed the pair of vivid green eyes that watched over Cesia from day to day.

---------four years later--------------------------------

"Happy Birthday to you, happy birthday to you, happy birthday dear Rath..." and the song trailed down that hall, filling the entire Dragon Castle with a feeling of happiness and celebration.

"Congratulations, Rath," said blonde-haired Rune, giving a small smile. The Dragon Knight of Water was now seventeen.

"Yeah! Congrats! It's the big one-six! Let's paaaar-tay! Bring on the food!" cheered green-eyed Thatz, slapping his friend hard on the back. He was also seventeen, just like his comrade of Water.

"Uh. . .thanks," muttered Rath, rubbing his back from pain. Obviously, it was his sixteenth birthday.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!"

Rath slightly lunged forward in his chair as arms were swung around him, putting him in a death-hug, followed by a soft peck on his cheek. The Fire Dragon Knight looked up into the dark violet eyes of his closest friend.

Cesia smiled widely. She had turned sixteen three months ago, and on that day she had promised to herself that it would forever be her job to keep this boy happy, and she enjoyed her work. But still, even though she tried so hard to keep him happy, sometimes she would see that look of coldness, or the emotion of deep sorrow etched onto his handsome face.

Rath grinned at the sight of the teenage princess. "Thanks."

Cesia grinned back. Right now was not time to worry about that. She should just focus on being happy at the moment, like everyone else. Yes, everyone was there. Lord Lykouleon, Lady Raseleane, Cernozura, Ruwalk, Tetheus, and Alfeegi. Kai-Stern, who had barely made it, was even there. Crewger was happily sitting by Rath's side, and Fire was licking some cream off of the piece of cake set in front of his master. The other two dragons were out of their swords, too. Water was perched on his master's shoulder, and Earth was ravenously eating all the food he could get his claws on right besides his master, Thatz, who was also gulping down large amounts of food.

:This tastes funny: wrote Fire, on a small note card. He was chomping down on something silver and shiny.

"Of course it does, silly!" said Cesia, taking the task of answering the dragon from Rath. "That's _tin foil_!"

:What's fin toil?: wrote the small red dragon.

"That's _tin foil_, Fire, spell it right," Said Rath, chuckling and grabbing the piece of foil out of his dragon's claws before it decided to get sick, "And it's not something you eat!"

The rest of the party was full of happiness and celebration. It lasted from morning to night. The Dragon Clan finally decided to end their commotion at midnight. (Partly because Thatz snuck some booze and was going bonkers, and partly because everyone was already dozing off on the couches) Each person, one by one, left the room. Soon, only the Dragon Knights, and Cesia were left.

"I think I have to take him back to his room now. . ." muttered Rune, sweat dropping and heaving Thatz's arm around his shoulders.

"Fun hic party. . .hic Rath. . ." stuttered Thatz, between hiccups, and then, he fell asleep right there, slung around Rune's shoulders.

"Ugh, no more drink for him. . .EVER. . ." He heaved the drunk Dragon Knight of Earth out of the room.

Cesia started to pick up some of the trash on the floor. She piled up the trash in her arms, but suddenly dropped it as someone tugged on her hair.

"Ow!"

"C'mon. Let's go. The maids can do that," said Rath, holding the door open for her.

"I was just trying to help, Rath." She made her way to the door and faced the boy.

"They won't be happy if you do their job for them," replied Rath, looking away. He never really could look his friend in the eye.

"Argh! I can't believe I'm saying this, but you're right. You win, let's go."

They left the room together. Cesia chatting all the way, and Rath, listening, he didn't like to talk much.

Rath departed ways with Cesia when they reached his room. Hers was still a little farther down.

"G'night Rath. . ." muttered Cesia, yawning.

"Yah, 'night."

Cesia walked down the hall, yawning once in a while, and once she even walked into the wall.

"-how will Cesia take the news?-"

"-I think it best not to tell her just yet-"

"-but, you know we must tell her some day-"

Cesia edged closer to the voices as she heard her name being constantly said. She was suddenly wide-awake. People were talking about her. She placed her ear on the cool hard surface of wood and listened hard.

"-Someday, yes, but right now, I just want her to be happy," said the voice of the Dragon Lord, "I mean, it IS Rath's sixteenth birthday, she should be celebrating! Not being sad."

The angry voice of Alfeegi cut in. "Yes, but, we shouldn't keep things like this from her! She's old enough to understand these things!"

"The Lord already _knows _That, Alfeegi," said the usually always happy voice of Ruwalk.

Tetheus's serious voice was the next to be heard. "Just tell her. She can take it. She is a strong girl."

"I agree with the Lord. We shouldn't tell her just yet," said Kai-Stern's cool and collective voice, "I mean, how is she gonna take the news that her parents have been killed. All she knows is that they were on business. She didn't know that they were actually in a war-"

Cesia cut off the voices coming through her ears. She backed away from the wooden door and fell down onto the floor. Her face turned from slightly flushed to ghostly white.

"No. . ." muttered Cesia under her breath, "No, they can't be. . .I don't believe. . .they can't. . ."

The girl got up on her feet and ran to her room, shutting the door shut behind her.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - -

Rath sat at the breakfast table, waiting. He was the only one there. Everyone else had already finished their meals, and had left. But he wouldn't leave. No, he would just wait. He would wait all day for her. Her. . .Cesia.

And yet, the girl never entered the great double doors. Her smiling morning face never appeared next to him. She had never come to breakfast.

But still, he waited, just sitting there.

"What is taking that girl so-"

"RATH!"

That called boy slightly jumped in his seat as his name was shouted out. He stared at the two other Dragon Knights as they busted into the dining room. A sense of unease panged his mind.

"What? What happened?" questioned Rath, getting up from his seat.

Rune stood up straight and fixed his shirt through gasps of air. "It's. . .it's Cesia-"

"What?! What about Cesia?! Spit it out, already!"

"She's. . .she's," uttered Thatz, also through gasps of air.

Rath grabbed the Earth Dragon Knight's shoulders and started to shake him. "She's what?! Tell me?!"

"Ack! Ever- heard of- 'Don't kill the messenger'?" muttered Thatz, as he was shaken up and down.

"Rath! Stop it!" yelled Rune, lungs filled with renewed air.

"You tell me then!" yelled Rath back, letting go of Thatz, who fell to the floor.

"Cesia, she has locked herself in her room. She won't let anyone come in, not even us. And, she's crying. But most of all, what if. . .what if she tries to _do _something to herself?"

"No. She wouldn't do anything to hurt herself. She's not that kind of person," said Rath, running past Rune and out the double doors.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - -

Cesia held her knees close to her face. She buried her head into her arms, which were already covered in salty tears. She continued to sob as she sat on her bed, alone.

Shouts and consistent knocking could be heard coming from her door.

"Please! Miss Cesia, please open your door! It's me, Cernozura! I just want to help! But if you keep yourself in there, I can't! Please just open your door!" pleaded the worried voice of the head chamberlain.

"No! Go away!" shouted Cesia, covering herself with her blankets, trying to block out all the voices calling her name.

"Cesia!"

"Cesia!"

"_Cesia."_

Cesia lowered her blankets as she heard the one voice that could penetrate the shield around her mind. The only voice that was actually full of comfort. The voice of Rath.

"Cesia, let me in," said Rath, commandingly.

"B-but then th-they'll all c-come in, t-too," stuttered Cesia, through sobs.

"No they won't. I promise, I won't let them in."

"Promise?"

A small chuckle followed Rath's reply. "Yes, I promise."

"O-okay then. . ."

Everyone stared in awe as Rath was granted permission to enter the girl's room with such simple words. The Fire Dragon Knight closed the door shut after he entered, and turned the lock.

"Cesia? What's wrong?" asked Rath, worriedly, finally showing his true emotions. He was a pro at hiding his feelings. But it seemed that whenever he was around Cesia, he could show his real self. He put his hands on the girl's shoulders.

Cesia looked into her friend's blood-red eyes. "Rath, they're... . .they're dead. . ." she said, so softly that Rath could barely catch her words.

"Who? Who's dead?!"

"M-mother and. . .and F-father. They're both d-dead. I heard Lyk-k-kouleon and the other o-officers talking about it. They're d-dead. I-in a war. . .My parents are dead. . ."

"Cesia. . ." started Rath.

"W-what am I gonna do-"

Rath gave her one big shake. He tightened his grip on her shoulders, and looked into her eyes.

"Cesia, stop it. You're the strongest person I know. You were the one who told me that I was given life so I could live. And that everyone has a purpose. Cesia, your parents died for a purpose. They died to save their people. Which means, that you shouldn't be sad. You should be proud for what they did. Your parents don't want to see their smiling daughter, crying."

Cesia's eyes widened as the cloud in her mind began to clear away. This boy was helping her, as she had helped him before. Everyday, this boy would give her a meaning to life. How could she forget that? How could she have been so sad over something she should have been proud of? He was there. He told her what she needed to hear. He cared for her.

An unseen, pair of green eyes lurking in the shadows, looked at the scene before them with great sadness and anger.

"Rath, I- I. . .thank you. . ." she wrapped her arms around him, and brushed her lips against his blushing cheeks.

He stood there, accepting her hug, then wrapped his arms around her in return. It felt right, like he was supposed to do it.

"Never. . .never leave me. . ." whispered Cesia.

"I won't. I promise. . ."

The green eyes vanished in a puff of black smoke.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - -

SLAM!

The table shook as its strength was tested by fists slamming against its hard wooden frame.

"You cannot go, my Lord! It's too dangerous!" yelled Alfeegi, angrily.

"They need me, Alfeegi, I must go and help them. Now that the King and Queen of Hermosa have been killed, I am their leader. I must go and help my people!" said the Dragon Lord, sternly.

"Lykouleon. . ." muttered Ruwalk, obviously worried about his friend, and not sure whether to agree with mister angry man or his best friend since childhood.

"My Lord, as your subject, I am to agree with the orders you give me, but just this once," stated Tetheus, in his dark and brooding voice, "I have to agree with Alfeegi. This is all too dangerous."

"My Lord! Do you know what were to happen if you were hurt?! The world as we know it would be hell!" shouted Alfeegi.

"Alfeegi, watch your mouth," said Kai-Stern, putting his hand on the White Dragon Officer's shoulder.

"But. . ."

"I'm going, and that's final," said Lykouleon, in a dangerous tone that he had used only once before. And that was when he was fighting the Yokai Lord Nadil to save his queen. This conversation was over.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - -

"Hey, Rath! Did ya hear?!" questioned Thatz, hanging down from a tree branch overlooking the false river that ran through the garden.

"What? Hear what?" asked Rath in return, looking up at his friend and leaning against the same tree's large, strong trunk.

"The Lord's gonna go to Hermosa to fight the Yokai."

"WHAT?!" yelled a certain elf who had just snapped out of his meditation.

Everyone covered their ears. The Water Dragon Knight was going to give another long string of angry yells again.

"THE LORD IS GOING WHERE?! HAS SIR ALFEEGI APPROVED OF THIS?! WHAT IF HE GETS HURT?! WHAT IF-"

"Rune. . .just a tad bit more quiet, please?" asked Cesia, still holding her hands next to her ears.

"Oh. . ." Rune immediately stopped his shouting, "I'm sorry. . ."

"Blondie can never say no to royalty. . ." whispered Thatz into Rath's, now uncovered, ears.

Rath laughed. Something he didn't do often. But today, he was exceptionally happy. He had finally repaid Cesia for her kindness. The four of them, the Dragon Knights and Cesia, stayed outside for the rest of the day, enjoying the bright sunlight and the variety of colors that were scattered across the garden. Nothing could break this happiness. At least not today. . .

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - -

A blinding golden light chased away the evil darkness of the bloody valley. The ghostly outline of a magnificent creature soared across the remnants of the battle, leaving trails of flowers, and life were there was weeds and death. Evil spirits, and demons alike ran for their lives, not wanting to partake is such wonders, for they were made of pure evil, and would simmer away at the slightest touch of such beauty.

But still, as the golden dragon made of pure light sang its song, the song was filled with sadness, not with the happiness that its spread. The song, it was saying only one thing. . .its master was dead.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - -

The knock on the great double doors echoed throughout the room. Rath entered, getting a slight feeling of nervousness.

He looked about. They were all there. Alfeegi, Ruwalk, Tetheus, Kai-Stern, and Raseleane. The only one missing was the Lord Lykouleon. But he was out fighting the Yokai.

His nerves were given another boost up to the point where he started to sweat a little. What was wrong with them? Why did they look so sad? The room was filled up to its ceiling with the feeling of sorrow.

The Dragon Queen Raseleane was sitting on her throne, next to the empty one of Lykouleon. She, to, had an unhappy face, much unlike her constantly cheerful one.

"Er, um. . .you called?" muttered Rath, smiling falsely.

"Rath," said Raseleane, her eyes no longer carrying its glow of joy, "As you know, you carry my husband's blood."

All sense of nervousness vanished. Instead, it was replaced by anger. They were talking about the very subject he had tried so hard to forget. "Yes, I do know," he said, through gritting teeth.

"And, as you probably know as well, I was made barren, and cannot have a child. So you, Rath, are the heir to the throne."

"I am aware of this, My Lady," said Rath, trying not to let his voice grow louder, "But why are we talking about this now? There's still quite a while until the Lord passes away."

The Dragon Queen's beautiful blue eyes were filled with tears. She covered her face and sobbed into her hands, not before uttering three words. "He is dead."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - -

"Rath. Rath! **RATH!**" yelled Ruwalk after the Fire Dragon Knight who was furiously stomping away from the throne room. "Just listen to us!"

"No! I already know what you want to say! You want me to be the new Dragon Lord! But guess what?! I DON'T WANT TO! Find someone else to do it!"

"But Rath! You're the rightful heir! You have to! Lykouleon gave up his life to save his people! You can't throw that all to waste!"

"You can't make me! I never wanted to be the damn Dragon Lord!" shouted Rath, making his way into the garden, "I never even wanted to be a Dragon Knight!"

"Rath! How could you say that! After all Lykouleon's done for you!"

"What has Lykouleon done for me?!" yelled Rath, practically screaming. He turned to face the Yellow Dragon Officer. "I'll tell you what's he's done for me! He's trapped me into this body, put his vile blood in me, and has imprisoned me in this damn castle! Are these the things that you're talking about?! Because these are the things he has done for me!"

"He was like your fathe-!"

"NO! Don't say it! It's not true! He was never my father! NEVER!" he turned to face the darkening sky, "YOU HEAR THAT LYKOULEON! YOU'RE NOT MY DAD!" His rage was growing fiercer by the moment, ready to consume his whole mind.

"Rath! Stop it!" shouted Ruwalk. He grabbed the Fire Dragon Knight's shoulder.

WHACK!

Ruwalk's body slammed against the hard ground. Rain started to fall all around him, washing away the small amount of blood trickling down from his lips. He placed his hand on his stomach, where Rath had aimed his blow.

Rath loomed over the hurting form of the Yellow Dragon Officer. Rain dripped from every corner and edge of his body. His eyes were once again filled with coldness and danger.

"I'm not taking any crap from you. Either stay down, or you will suffer like you did so many years ago. When Illuser tore flesh from your body."

And with that, Rath ran into the vast darkness of the shadowing trees.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - -

Cesia walked about the hall. It was so boring on days with rain. She'd rather be outside in the shining sun, picking flowers, or reading a book in the light. But now, rain was pouring down on every inch of the city of Draqueen. But more importantly, she hadn't seen Rath all day.

She paced down the great hall for the twelfth time, when her ears picked up the sound of the voices of the Dragon Officers. She bent in closer to the door to listen in.

"-It was too much information for him to handle. I'm sure he'll come to his senses soon enough." Said Ruwalk, who looked like he had just been beaten.

"He is not a child! He should be able to take the information right now! He is the rightful heir to the throne! He can't just run away from it!" shouted Alfeegi at the group.

"He knows that, Alfeegi," said Kai-Stern. His face looked awfully sad, "But, I think that's what angers him the most. He never wanted it. Actually. . .I don't think he even wanted. . .to be in the Dragon Clan at all."

"And plus," said Tetheus, from the corner he was standing in, "That's only half of the news. There's more. The law states that, since he just turned sixteen, he must get married to inherit the throne."

"And we don't even know where he is now. . ." said Ruwalk, his voice trailing off.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - -

Cesia ran through the many halls of the castle. She knew where he was. She had to find him. Even though she had stopped him before, he might, just maybe...he might actually _kill _himself. He was capable of it. She had to get there before anything happened.

She gained speed as she neared closer to the exit. 'Almost. . .out. . .'

She suddenly jammed her heels into the ground. Black smoke was blocking the exit of the castle, and the entrance to the garden.

"Where are you going," said a voice, "Miss Cesia?"

A boy stepped out of the black smoke. His vivid green eyes stared into her deep Violet ones, and his red-orange hair was tied back, leaving two long pieces of hair in front of his ears. It was her prince charming, just all grown up.

"You," said Cesia, staring at the boy who had been in her dreams so many times.

He smiled and held up his arm, where one simple silver bracelet hung loosely. "Yes, it is me. I've missed you."

"Who. . .are you?" asked Cesia, forgetting about her friend in need.

"Oh. I'm sorry! I never told you my name! I was a little, er, _shy_ when I was young. You must have been pondering my name for the past, how long has it been, oh, eleven years. But anyways, back to the point. My name is Bierrez, and I have had an, um, "crush" on you for quite some time now."

Cesia's mind was doing flips and turns. Her prince. He was here. The last time she had seen him was when she had lost Rath in the garden when she was five. Rath. . .

"Oh! I completely forgot about him! Excuse me for a moment!" She ran around Bierrez and went straight out the door.

Cesia halted yet again as her prince charming appeared in black smoke, blocking her path.

"Where are you going?" asked Bierrez, smiling.

"I need to find someone! Please! Get out of my way!"

"Oh, you mean _him_? Trust me, he's got too many problems. You're better off," he disappeared, then reappeared again right in front of her. His lips pressed against hers, then parted ways again, ". . .with me. . ."

Cesia drew back immediately, her dress soaked, and her face turning a bright crimson. It was him. Her prince charming had finally showed himself, and yes, he definitely was handsome. And he wanted to be with her. She had been waiting for this moment for eleven years. But. . .

"No." pictures of bright and happy days flashed through her mind, like a slideshow of the past. All the times when she had been truly happy, was when she was with _him._ Rath. Not Bierrez. Rath was always there, not prince charming. Every single image had the boy with blood-red eyes, not the vivid green ones. "No. . .I'm sorry. I have to find him. Please, move." She made her way around Bierrez and uttered the words he had hated the most. ". . .It has to be him. . ." And she ran once again into the pitch black shadows of the looming trees.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - -

Rath felt the cold hard rock of the gravestone as he leaned his back against it. Rain still poured down from the darkness of the sky. He closed his eyes. "They'll be wanting to get me married next. Take over Dusis? No way in hell am I doing that. I hate this place. I hate this whole damn continent. And it's all your fault." He seemed to be talking to the grave. "It's all your fault, you know that, Illuser? I just had to take your form. Lykouleon just had to save you. He had to put his vile blood in you. He had to make you-no, me-a dragon."

"So this is where you're hiding, lowlife," said a voice with sheer dislike.

Rath opened his eyes and stared at the newcomer who had approached the grave. A boy with red-orange hair and vivid green eyes came into the clearing.

"Miss Cesia's looking for you. Really, I don't know what she sees in you. She could have had me, but no, she wants you," spat Bierrez, glaring at the Fire Dragon Knight.

"And you are?" Rath glared back at the demon boy.

"Ah, yes, you probably don't remember. It was such a long time ago. I think I was only two. Yet you attacked me anyways. Don't you remember. . ._Illuser_?"

"Shut up. That's not my name anymore."

"Oh, but it was, Rath. And I will never forget it. You killed my best friend. You see this?" he held up his arms, and rolled up his sleeves. The colors were uneven. The let arm was tan, matching the rest of Bierrez's skin, but the right arm was pale white. After making sure that Rath had taken a good look, Bierrez put his sleeves back down again. "You did that, Rath. You so rudely tore off my arm when I was but the age of two. And my friend, my best best friend. He killed himself to give me this arm. Just because you had to go and rip mine off. And so. . .you will pay."

"You wanna fight, demon boy?" growled Rath, getting up from the muddy ground.

"No. . .I'm not going to fight. . .I'm going to do something much worse. . ."

"Rath!"

The Fire Dragon Knight spun around as his name was called. Cesia stared back at him, breathing deeply as she gathered her breath.

"Cesia?"

"I. . .I knew you'd be here. . ." said Cesia, making her way towards Rath.

Bierrez gave the most unpleasant smile. "Ah, Miss Cesia, you have arrived just in time."

"Leave her out of this!" yelled Rath, blocking Cesia from Bierrez, shielding her with his body.

"Oh, relax lover boy, I'm not going to hurt her," said Bierrez, raising his false arm. Rath and Cesia stared in horror as it started to mutate. Normal-sized nails turned to claws, and the veins made their way up to the skin, marking the hand with blue lines. Bierrez sneered, "It is you, Rath, that I'm going to hurt. But not physically, do not worry."

"What are you-"

Bierrez's hand made a strike with such speed that even Rath couldn't see it move. The Dragon Knight staggered backwards as the mutated hand covered his eyes.

"Cesia!" cackled Bierrez, holding his hand against Rath's face, "Watch closely, and you will see Rath's true self. See for yourself what a hideous monster he is!"

"AAAAAAAGH!"

Rath yelled out as a hundred tiny bolts of demonic magic ran through Bierrez's hand. He tried desperately to pry the cold, clawed fingers off his face, but to no prevail.

"No! Stop it, Bierrez!" screamed Cesia, hitting the demon boy as hard as she could.

Bierrez didn't even wince, but to Cesia's astonishment, he took his mutated hand off of Rath. "I'm done anyways. Watch, Cesia, watch as he transforms into Illuser. The Illuser that so rudely took my arm. . .watch."

"ARGH! NO!" shouted Rath, his voice echoing throughout the dark paths of the garden. He covered his face with his hands. Steaming red blood dripped through the gaps in his fingers.

"Rath, what-"

"Stay away from me!" Rath tore his head away from his hands and teeth snapped at Cesia's outstretched hand.

The girl stared in horror. She stared at the horrible long, gleaming white, fangs protruding from his mouth. Her eyes switched their gaze on the gleaming violet gem, which was beginning to appear on his forehead. Her eyes grew to the size of dinner plates as he began to mutate more. Canine ears replaced his human ones, a snout replaced a nose, claws replaced fingers...demon replaced humanity. The Dragon Knight's shirt was torn to pieces as jagged white fur grew on his back, covering the upper body and face. Wolf-like claws tore through his slick black boots, shredding them to pieces. Large tentacle-like arms grew from his back, raising into the air. His beautiful round red eyes turned to slits.

Cesia stared at the horrific creature before her. Half the body was human, but the whole other half was of a demon dog. ((to make things simple, he's like a werewolf, and his bottom half is still human, except for the feet. And he still has his pants on)) Rath slammed down onto all fours. Cesia was speechless. Lightning started to crackle in the sky. One flash, he was there. One flash, he was gone.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - -

The demonic creature ran through the immense forest of the garden on all fours. Red blood streamed from his eyes.

"Damn it. . .DAMN IT! She saw me. . .SHE SAW ME! I have to. . .I HAVE TO GET OUT OF HERE!"

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - -

"AROOOOOOO!"

The sad song of a dog rang out throughout all of the garden and the castle. People miles away looked up from their work to listen to the noise.

Cesia continued to look at the spot where her best friend had just been standing. But, it hadn't been him. That creature couldn't have been him. It wasn't Rath. Not her Rath.

"Now do you see?" sneered a voice from behind her, "Do you see what a horrible monster he is? I told you, you're better off with me. He was the horrible monster that attacked Dusis so long ago. He was the most psychotic demon Dusis had ever seen. Yet, you stood by him. He could tear you to pieces in a matter of seconds. Come with me, and I will give you eternal happiness." Bierrez leaned in closer to her, his face barely inches away from the back of her head. "Come with me. . ." He put his arm around the girl. "Ow! Hey!"

Cesia's fist shook as she put it back down by her side. Bierrez rubbed the inside of his palm, were she had landed her punch.

"What?! After all you've seen, you're still going after him?! What's wrong with you?!" yelled Bierrez, as the girl started to run towards the path the demonic creature had torn apart. "Cesia! Come back! I'm the one you should be with! I love you, Cesia!" 'Damn!' he thought, as she disappeared, 'If I don't stop her, Rath might actually kill her!'

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - -

"Rath. . .has become Illuser again. . ."

All eyes turned onto Kai-Stern, as he stood there, staring out the window.

"What do you me-"

"Look," said Kai-Stern, interrupting Alfeegi, "Look outside. Do you see that?" He pointed to a speck of white that had landed on the window. "Snow. Snow means Illuser is back again. He told me."

Ruwalk opened his mouth to speak. "What do we do, then-"

"Nothing. We can't do anything. It's the truth. There's only one way to change him back." Kai-Stern continued to look out the window.

"And what would that be?"

"If he can be accepted, if he can be loved, for what he is, he will turn back into Rath. _Our_ Rath."

"Then shouldn't _you_ be out there, Kai-Stern?!" yelled Alfeegi, slamming his fists on the table.

"No. This is a different kind of love. My love for Rath is just like a fatherly or even brotherly love. He must. . .be loved by someone else. Someone that wasn't there when he was brought into this world. Someone like. . .like Cesia. All we can do is have her carry the burden of our hopes."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - -

Rune looked out his window and stared in amazement. It was snowing in the middle of summer. The rain was odd enough, but snow? Something...something didn't feel right. He could sense a demonic presence nearby. No, not only one, _two _demons were in the castle grounds. He was startled out of his thoughts as someone entered his room.

"Blondie. . .I dunno why, but I just got the goose bumps, and I think it has something ta do with Rath. . ."

"You sense it, too?" The elf stared worriedly out his window.

"So. . .you coming?"

"Yes, let's go."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - -

The giant demon dog sat on the muddy bank of the false river. Tears of blood were no longer pouring out of Rath's eyes. He covered his canine face with his hideous clawed hands.

"She saw me, she saw me, she saw me! Damn it! I hate this! Why is my life so horrible?! I have to get out of here. . .I HAVE TO GET OUT!"

He rose up and treaded on top of the murky ground. The gates. . .that was where he was going. As he approached the thick steel bars, his blood lust eyes caught sight of two forms, waiting there for him.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - -

"Blondie. . .it's-"

"It's him. It's Rath. I know. I can sense him coming, too."

The Dragon Knights of Water and Earth squinted into the darkness. A large form was approaching them.

"Rath?" called Thatz, at the form.

"Be careful," said Rune, holding Thatz back as he was attempting to run towards the figure, "I can sense Rath. . .but. . .I can also sense a demon. . .This might be a trap." He waved his free hand in the air, and a long, shining sword tinted with light blue appeared.

"Fine. . .I'll do it your way, Blondie..." Thatz also gave a small wave of his hand, and a sword with spikes on its hilt appeared, resting neatly in the palm of his hand.

As the creature came into better view, the Dragon Knights stood still, too shocked to move, as it towered over them.

"GET OUT OF MY WAY!" roared Rath, growling at them.

"Rath? Is that. . .is that really you?" muttered Rune, stuttering slightly.

"I SAID GET OUT OF MY WAY!" he roared, swinging his fist at the elf, knocking him right off his feet and onto the cold ground.

"Rune!" yelled Thatz, calling his friend by his real name for the first time. He ran to the unconscious boy's side, sword out in front of him. "What the hell was that for?!" he shouted at Rath.

"He didn't get out of my way!" yelled Rath, running around the Earth Dragon Knight.

"No way in hell am I letting you go!" yelled Thatz. He made a lunge at the demonic creature and held on tight.

Rath hurled over into the mud. He furiously looked back. The Earth Dragon Knight was latched onto his leg, holding on tight. He roared and angrily shook his leg, trying to make the boy let go. "GET OFF!"

"NO!" yelled Thatz, he held on with all his strength. "Rath! I know it's you! You can't go! I. . .I don't know why you're this. . .this thing, but you have to stay! You can't just leave!"

"NO I DON'T! I WON'T STAY IN THIS WRETCHED PLACE ANY LONGER! NOW. . .GET OFF!" His eyes glazed over. They were completely red. There were no pupils, just a vast sea of red. His demon side had completely taken over.

Rath swiped at Thatz with his mighty claws, and sank them in deep into his skin. The boy cried out in pain as flesh was torn from his body. Blood poured out everywhere.

"No. . ." uttered Thatz, as he felt his arms detach themselves. His mind was slowly being tinted with black. A fog hazed over his sight. A small "thump" was heard as his bloodied body fell to the floor. But still, even though he couldn't move his arms, or his legs, words came out from his parted lips. "Please, Rath, you. . .you can't go."

The monster slammed down onto all fours, growling angrily. Rath's soul was no longer inhabiting the creature's body. Illuser was. And such creatures like Illuser could not speak human words, only through the minds.

'_Rath is no longer in. I am the demon that wreaked havoc on Dusis long ago, and was imprisoned in this boy. I am Illuser.'_

"I. . .Illuser?" Thatz painfully made himself open an eye.

'_Yes, that is my name. And I'm afraid it's time for you to go to hell.' _The beast raised its clawed hand and gently placed it on the head of the boy. A menacing growl filled with the joy of killing filled the air. Illuser grinned maliciously as he crushed down upon That'z head, pressing as hard as he could.

Thatz cried out in pain. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH!"

'_Yes. . .feel the pain, filthy dragon. . .you will surely-'_

"Rath."

"Grrrrr. . ." Illuser turned his gaze as his former name was called. His eyes, still emotionless, landed on the soaked and sobbing form of Cesia. He growled menacingly.

"Rath. . ." called Cesia once more, as she slowly made her way towards the creature.

"GRRRRRRR!" '_Don't interfere, woman!'_ Illuser stopped his crushing of the Earth Dragon Knight's head and turned his focus on Cesia.

"Rath. . .stop it. . .this. . .this isn't you. Please, just. . .just come back. . ." She gave a small smile and held out her shaking hand.

'_Get away from me!' _Illuser snapped his jagged teeth at the girl's outstretched hand. She quickly took it back, blood dripping from the tips of her fingers.

'_Rath is here no longer, don't be foolish, girl. You'd be wise to stay away."_

"No. . .I don't believe that. Rath. . .Rath is strong. He wouldn't let you take over. He. . .he's still here. He wouldn't leave. He. . .he promised."

'_Fool. There is no way he could resist me. I have taken over this body. It is mine. He is trapped within the deep depths of my mind. Now leave, girl, before I decide to slaughter you.'_

"No! Stop it Rath! I know your still there!"

'_GIRL!' _Illuser charged at Cesia. The girl was pinned to the ground.

Cesia looked into the soulless eyes of the demon dog.

"Ce. . .Cesia. . .!" uttered Rune, as he began to lift himself from the ground.

'_STAY DOWN, ELF!' _Illuser opened his mouth wide, and a ball of white light began to form within it. The demon dog released the light at the elf.

Rune gave a shout of shock as he was engulfed in the light. Cesia closed her eyes shut as blinding light filled the entire garden. But in a matter of seconds, the light disappeared. Cesia opened her eyes. She gave a gasp as she saw the scene in front of her.

The elfin Dragon Knight was encased in a jagged block of ice. He was frozen in place. Rune's lips were parted when he had cried out for help, and his eyes were in a state of shock.

"What. . .what did you do. . .?"

'_He's not dead. He's just been encased in a never melting block of ice. Well, that is, only I can melt it.' _Illuser sneered, then put his attention back on Cesia. _'Now. . .where were we? . . .Oh yes, I was just about to send you to he-'_

"Get the bloody hell away from her, Illuser!" shouted an icy voice from nearby.

'_Is it just me, or am I always interrupted at the important parts of my life?'_

"I SAID, BACK OFF!" yelled Bierrez again, clutching a glaive tightly in his hand. ((a/n: I'm not really sure if it's a glaive, but I don't know what the hell it is, so let's just call it a glaive, shall we?))

'_Well, well, well. . .if it isn't little Bierrez? I wonder. . .how did you get another arm? But aside from that, I thank you. You have released me once again into the world.'_

"Step away from Miss Cesia!" roared Bierrez, ignoring Illuser's comments, and pointing the sharp tip of his weapon at the demon dog.

'_Now, now. . .no need to get angry. . .I was just going to slice her into a billion tiny pieces. . .' _Illuser growled with laughter. He disappeared in a puff of white smoke.

"Crap!" swore Bierrez, as he looked all around him for the monster. "Where the bloody hell did he go?"

"Grrrrr. . ."

Bierrez swung his glaive just in time as Illuser appeared behind him and swiped his claws at the demon boy. Both demons pressed hard against each other with their blades. ((Well, for Illuser, that would be claws))

"Feh. . .I can. . .take you. . ." muttered Bierrez, pressing as hard as he could against Illuser's claws.

'_Fool. . .did you really think that all I have are my claw? You thought wrong. . .' _One of the tentacle-like arms that was protruding from Illuser's back aimed itself at Bierrez.

"ARGH!" Bierrez jumped out of the way in time, but couldn't escape before getting a deep cut from the menacing claws in his left arm. His real arm.

'_And for my next trick. . .I shall attack your woman. . .'_ The arm that had attacked Bierrez, swiveled around and shot at Cesia.

"NO! MISS CESIA!"

Cesia closed her eyes. No. . .she didn't want do die. . .not here. . .not now. . . 'I. . .I have to see him. . .just one more time, please. . .'

And yet, her death didn't come. She hadn't felt the horribly mutated arm penetrate her body. Nothing was happening to her. Cesia slowly lifted her eyelids. "No. Oh, god, no. . ."

Bierrez fell to his knees as his legs gave away from beneath him. His eyes grew wide and slowly began to make their way to the back of his head. Crimson drops of blood fell from his lips.

Illuser sneered as he yanked his arm out of the demon boy's chest. Cesia gasped in horror as she saw right through the large hole in Bierrez.

"B. . .Bierrez?" Cesia gave him the slightest nudge with her finger.

The boy fell face down to the floor. Blood splattered everywhere, on the ground, on the grass, and all over Cesia.

She reached out and grabbed his wrist. No pulse. He was dead.

"How. . .how could you?" whispered Cesia, getting to her feet. Salty tears kept pouring out of her eyes.

Illuser growled in laughter. _'Simple. . .he was annoying me. . .scum deserve to die. . .'_

"And who gave you the right to decide who is scum and who is not?!"

Illuser pinned her down onto the ground once more. _'You are really testing my patience, girl. . .'_

"And you're really testing mine!" Cesia yelled, staring into the soulless red eyes.

'_No one is awake, or alive, in the demon boy's case, to help you now, girl. . .which gives me a clear pathway to your death. . .'_

"Rath. . .stop this. . .come on, Rath. . .please. . ." pleaded Cesia, the tears kept flowing from her eyes.

'_I told you. . .Rath has left the vicinity. Only I am here now. . .'_

"No. . .you're wrong. . .Rath. . .Rath is still here. . .he wouldn't leave. . ."

'_Foolish gir-' "_ARGH!" Illuser reared his ugly head into the air, and gave a howl of pain. Cesia watched as the demon covered his face with his hands and howled more. The night sky filled with the sounds of a dog in pain.

'_Idiot dragon boy! You dare test your weak mind against me?! I am the ruler of this body! You are nothing! NOTHING I TELL YOU!'_

"Rath. . .you can fight him. . ." said Cesia, a glint of hope in her watering eyes. She caught a glimpse of the demon's face and gasped. One eye was of Illuser's soulless red slits, and the other...the other was round and beautiful. The eye of Rath.

'_SHUT UP, GIRL! The boy. . .he has left! There is no way he is coming back!' _Illuser slammed his claws down onto the ground. His face was barely inches away from hers. _'It is time...IT IS TIME FOR YOU TO DIE!' _He lifted his horrible clawed arm into the air, ready to strike.

Cesia closer her eyes to avoid Illuser's blood lusting one. "No. . .you're. . .you're wrong. . .Rath. . .he wouldn't leave. . .he. . .he made a promise. . .don't. . .Don't break your promise. . .don't. . .DON'T BREAK YOUR PROMISE, RATH!"

She lay there, awaiting the blow, ready to die. She had given her best try. "I'm. . .I'm sorry I failed you. . .Rath. . ."

"But you didn't fail, Cesia," said a sweet voice from over her.

". . .what?" Cesia opened her eyes and looked into two beautiful round red ones.

The pit-pat of rain faded away, as the storm overhead ceased. Rays of light shined down upon Draqueen, warming everything in its presence.

Rath smiled down at her. There were no fangs. He got up on his bare human feet. He held out a human hand with no claws to help her up. And, there was no trace of fur whatsoever on his bare human chest.

"Rath. . ." Cesia took his offered hand, eyes filling up once again with tears.

"Aw, c'mon, don't' cry. . ." Rath pulled her into a tight hug. "You. . .you saved me. . ."

Cesia was startled to feel tears drop onto her shoulder. "Rath?" She held him away at an arm's length and examined his face. Tears. . .real crystal clear tears of water were dripping off the edges of his face. They were actual tears, no trace of blood at all.

"Rath, you're. . .you're really crying. . ." Cesia wiped the boy's tears with her hand.

"It's. . .it's okay Cesia. You've done it. . .you've made me come back again. . .I'm crying because. . .because I. . .I love you. . ." He looked hopefully into the girl's eyes.

"Rath. . .I. . ."

"It's okay. . .you don't have to say anything. . ." Rath put his arms around Cesia once again and chuckled, "What matters is that I'm alive, am I right?"

"Rath. . .I. . ." She closed her eyes and held him to her tight, "I love you, too. . ."

The ice that had the Dragon Knight of Water trapped within its cold depths began to melt. Both the Earth and Water Dragon Knights regained consciousness. Illuser was gone for good. He would never meddle in their lives again.

--------ten years later--------------------------------

"Congratulations, my Lord."

"I told you to stop calling me that, Rune. Just call me Rath like you used to! And congratulations on what?"

"Yeah, congrats, Rath!"

"Congrats on what, Thatz?!"

"Stop pretending that you don't know, Rathy-boy! We all know that you know, but don't want us to know!"

"You aren't making any sense, Thatz. . ."

The twenty-six year old Dragon Lord, Rath, gave his subjects and childhood friends, a frown. "What are you two congratulating me about?!"

"Do you. . .seriously not know, my Lor-I mean- Rath?" asked Rune.

"I SERIOUSLY DO NOT KNOW, RUNE! TELL ME THIS INSTANT!"

"Dude, she's YOUR wife, I thought she'd tell you by now. . .since all of us know already. . ."

Rath grabbed Thatz by the shoulders. "What? Know what?! WHAT IS IT THAT YOU KNOW ABOUT MY WIFE THAT I DON'T?!" he yelled, shaking the Earth Dragon Knight with full force.

"Well for starters," said a cheerful voice from down the hall, "you could ask 'Your Wife' what it is that you don't know."

A grin was lit up on Rath's face and he threw the Dragon Knight to the floor. "Cesia!" he exclaimed, holding his arms out wide.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you first," said Cesia, putting her spouse's hands in her own.

"What? Tell me what?" he asked, smiling.

"Get ready. . ." muttered Rune to Thatz.

"I'm. . .I'm pregnant," said the Dragon Queen, joy filling her eyes.

The Dragon Lord was in shock.

"Here it comes. . ." muttered Thatz, clasping his hands over his ears. Rune did the same.

". . .WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT?!"

THE END!!!

Spiral: I hope you liked it! Boy, that was long! But. . .I think the ending was kind of like the anime ending of Fruits Basket ((by Natsuki Takaya)) I remember that ending. . .it was so sad. . .I actually cried. . . But anyways, back to the story. I really like Bierrez. I was hating myself when I made him die. . .oh crap! They just left his body there and didn't do anything about it! Oy. . .let's just say they buried him and gave him a grave in the garden, okay? sob I REALLY didn't want him to die. . . T-T Poor Bierrez. . .he loved Cesia so much. . .bad, Illuser, Bad! Well, I hope you like my fic. . .please review and tell me if you liked it! I'M BEGGING YOU TO REVIEW!!!


End file.
